Mal Sueño
by Mz.Braist
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has "soñado" con que pierdes a lo que más quieres? Un sueño con un buen inicio pero un doloroso final.. En el cual la única esperanza es despertar. Jeje, a veces pienso que exagero demasiado jeje, ya entenderán. ¡Pasen y lean! . One-shot, contenido sexual desde el inicio


¡Buenas! :)

Seguramente esta es la primera vez que leen uno de mis relatos, ya que es la primera vez que escribo un fic de Frozen, aunque la verdad siempre me ha gustado la idea.

He llegado hasta aquí para presentarles un fic Elsanna, realmente una idea loca que fue impulsada gracias al apoyo de un gran idiota (amigo), por lo que igual se lo dedico en especial a él.

Pido disculpas por no poder editar bien el relato (ortografía, diálogos, etc.). Estoy escribiendo desde un celular y eso complica las cosas

Espero que sea de su agrado, lo disfruten y pues...

¡A leer!

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Disney no me pertenecen, solo la historia es de mi propiedad.

Mal sueño.

Mérida ya nos había entregado la llave de una de sus casas en aquel solitario pueblo, rodeado por un bosque con un aspecto no muy encantador.  
Hasta ahora nuestras esperadas vacaciones entre amigos estaban llendo bastante bien, bueno, siempre la hemos pasado bien juntos.

Anna ya estaba preparándose para dormir. Se encontraba en el baño dándose una ducha, cosa que no dudé en aprovechar... Era imposible resistirse a una situación así, sobretodo cuando se trataba de mi hermosa y sensual joven pecosa.

Entré silenciosamente, despojándome de mi vestimenta que ya se estaba convirtiendo en un estorbo al sentir el calor que emanaba mi cuerpo observando las gotas de agua caer por el desnudo cuerpo de Anna, si, era hermosa, tenía unas finas piernas que hipnotizaban a cualquiera, un vientre que por el momento era plano y firme, aunque no duraría mucho así, ya que una hermosa criatura estaba creciendo dentro de ella... También tenía unos hermosos cabellos entre rojizos y naranjos que cautivaban con tan solo observarlos y por supuesto, unos hermosos pechos que eran firmes al igual que todas sus extremidades.

Me acerqué a ella, la abracé y besé su cuello lentamente sintiendo como se estremecía ante el contacto, pronto le di un pequeño mordisco en la zona del hombro.

-No me invitaste... Que mala eres, creo... Que mereces un castigo- dije continuando con mis besos y fuertes mordiscos.

Anna se giró rápidamente y me dio un corto beso en los labios

-Auch... Eso me dolió, Elsa...- dijo tirándome un de mis erectos pezones, acción que solo provocó un leve gemido de mi parte. -Vaya... Mira quién hablaba de castigo...- dijo acorralándome en la pared de la ducha y comenzando a besarme apasionadamente.

Amaba sus labios, eran adictivos, bueno, todo lo de Anna era así.

Los besos continuaron durante varios minutos, besos que cada vez se volvían más salvajes. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Anna ya se encontraba jugueteando con mis dos pechos, cosa que cada vez me excitaba más provocando varios gemidos de parte mía. Mi chica comenzó a bajar por mi cuerpo besando el cuello, clavícula, hombro, pecho, vientre y parando por un momento en mis pezones.

Yo solo atinaba a tocarla, tocar todo su cuerpo, imitando sus acciones por un momento para después situarme en su ya húmeda intimidad, comenzando a estimularla y provocando fuerte gemidos de Anna.

Todo iba muy bien hasta que un extraño escalofrío recorrió nuestros cuerpos, obviamente no era un orgasmo, esto era diferente... Era algo extraño, como si de una presencia paranormal se tratara.

No le tomamos mucha atención pero aún así fue capaz de distraernos por un momento de nuestra "tarea".

-Vamos a la cama...- me dijo Anna tomándome la mano y llevándome a la habitación.

Todo se reanudó y yo continué estimulando la zona más intima de Anna, pronto la humedad cubrió por completo mis dedos por lo que decidí ir a la parte más interesante y placentera. Rápidamente inserté dos dedos en el interior de Anna, acción con la que mostró una pequeña y fugaz mueca de dolor.

-Lo siento... Lo siento, fue... Muy rápido- dije comenzando a retirar mis dedos.

-¡Ni se... Se te ocurra!- grito salvajemente Anna.

Sus peticiones eran ordenes para mi, sobretodo cuando se colocaba así de agresiva, sensualmente agresiva...

Comencé con un ritmo lento que poco a poco comencé a intensificar, escuchando los ya extremadamente audibles gemidos de mi mujer. Sentí como ella estaba a punto de llegar al clímax pero nuevamente sentí esa presencia, pero esta vez se manifestó con el típico sonido de las cacerolas sonando en la cocina, enseguida paré mis acciones.

-Elsa... Que... Fue eso...- preguntó Anna sentándose en la cama.

-No lo sé... Anna, quédate aquí, iré a comprobar que todo esté bien...-

Bajé rápidamente las escaleras e intenté encender la luz pero extrañamente no pasó nada, es decir... No había luz...

Intenté andar a ciegas por el lugar, llegué a la cocina y traté de comprobar que todo estuviera bien, seguí mi camino y no había nada ni nadie, estaba a punto de volver a la habitación cuando nuevamente sentí algo, algo que esta vez era como una sombra que me empujó o traspasó mi cuerpo, eso aparte de darme miedo, me dio mala espina, sentí como si algo se rompiera dentro de mi... Era un dolor emocional, psicológico. Solo atiné a volver lo más rápido posible a la habitación y cuando lo hice... Joder...

Vi a Anna tirada en la cama, sin moverse, sin siquiera respirar, no mostraba ningún signo de vida.

-Anna, amor... Larguémonos de aquí... Anna... Despierta- dije moviéndola levemente, sabiendo que ya no había vuelta atrás, sabiendo que ese estúpido espíritu o la mierda que haya sido la había matado.-Anna... Anna...-

-¡Anna!- Grité despertando desesperada.

-Hmmm... ¿¡Elsa!?, Elsa... Aquí estoy, aquí estoy amor, aquí estoy...- dijo Anna, entregándome esa tranquilidad que solo ella produce en mi.

Solo había sido una jodida pesadilla, un mal sueño, seguramente el peor que he tenido en mi vida entera...

* * *

¡Yuuum! Hasta aquí, lectores.

Ya saben que tienen completa libertad para decirme que les pareció, agregar esto a favoritos y todas esas cosas que hacemos los lectores, jeje...

Por ahora me despido, espero que volvamos a leernos pronto.

¡Saludos!


End file.
